Van Helsing 3
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: This one continues from Van Helsing 2. New OC added. Gracy the maid. Tera is my first OC created.
1. Beginning of A Family Honeymoon

[At the hotel in Paris]

Van: [Walks in their hotel room carrying Anna bridal style who's holding their still sleeping daughter] Well, what do you think?

Anna: [Gasps] Gabriel, it's BEAUTIFUL.

Van: So I take it you like it?

Anna: I LOVE it. You really are a, no, **the** PERFECT, most wonderful man that's ever lived.

Van: [Smiles and sits on the bed sitting Anna next to him holding her close]

Anna: [Lays her head on his chest] I love you.

Van: I love you too, Darling.

Tera: [Wakes up] Mommy? Daddy?

Anna: [Looks at her] Well, good morning, Sleepyhead. How you feeling?

Tera: [Yawns and stretches a little] Better. My face kind of hurts still.

Anna: Damn Aleera to HELL!

Van: I'm sure you did, Anna. Last night. You don't have to worry about her anymore. She's gone.

Tera: You ok, Mommy?

Anna: [Kisses the tip of her nose] I will be. Lets go get cleaned up and changed and then we'll go get breakfast?

Van: Yes. There's a nice restaurant just down the street that serves the best breakfast and they open at 9:00. That gives us time to clean up and change. Then we'll be the first ones there.

Anna: Sounds good. [Gets up and finds an outfit for both her and Tera and helps Tera to get undressed] [Gets undressed herself]

Van: [Looking at her] Wow!

Anna: [Looks at him and giggles] Are you just going to stand there or are you coming?

Van: Umm...I thought you wanted to wait for me to see you like that?

Anna: Does it make you nervous or something? I would expect for you to see more of me now that we're married.

Van: Ok. I'm coming. [Gets undressed and follows her to the bathroom]

[In the bathtub]

Anna's sitting in front of Gabriel and Tera's sitting in front of her. Gabriel washed Anna's body while she washed Tera's.

Van: Ok. You're done.

Anna: [Switches spots with him and quickly washes his hair]

Van: [Finishes washing Tera's hair as Anna finishes washing his body] There you are, Tera. All clean.

Tera: [Smiles] Thank you, Daddy.

Van: [Picks her up as he and Anna stand up]

Anna: [Steps out and wraps a towel around herself] [Picks up a smaller towel for Tera] Ok. Hand her here.

Van: [Hands her over]

Anna: [Wraps her in the towel as she takes her]

Tera: [Giggles] Wee!

Anna: [Giggles] Come on, Silly Girl. [Takes her back in the room and helps her to get dressed in her new outfit] What do you think?

Tera: [Looks in the mirror] I like it.

Anna: [Smiles and changes] There.

Tera: [Looks at her in the mirror with herself] I look just like you, Mommy.

Anna: [Giggles] Yes you do. Except you can't carry a sword or wear high-heels yet. So your boots have a flat surface and you don't have a sword. Lets do our hair so we can go eat.

Tera: Ok. [Sits down]

Anna: [Quickly curls her own hair then curls Tera's]

Tera: Yay! Now we just have to wait for Daddy.

Van: Already done. Hello, Anna. [Looks at Tera] Mini Anna.

Tera: [Giggles] DADDY. That's not my name.

Van: [Picks her up and chuckles] I know. I'm just kidding. [Kisses her on the forehead] Ready to go?

Anna: Yep. [Hangs her sword on her hip as always and takes Tera from Gabriel]

Van: [Leads them to the restaurant and they sit in the waiting area]

Waitress: Valerious Van Helsing, party of three.

Anna/Van: [Stand up and walk over]

Waitress: [Notices Tera] Oh, I'm sorry. She can't come in here. [Points to Tera]

Anna: Excuse me, why not?

Waitress: Children under the age of twelve aren't allowed.

Anna: EXCUSE ME?!

Tera: Mommy, I'm HUNGRY.

Anna: I know, Baby. I'm trying. [Looks back at the waitress] She's eating with us.

Waitress: I'm sorry, but she CANNOT come in. Toddlers are not allowed. NO CHILDREN UNDER TWELVE.

Anna: This is an INSULT!

Waitress: This is an insult. TODDLERS ARE DEVILS!

Anna: [Gasps in anger] This is OUTRAGEOUS! You insult my daughter like that again, I will have you shut down and sued.

Waitress: DEVIL...CHILD.

Anna: FINE! WE'LL JUST EAT SOMEWHERE ELSE! AND YOU'LL BE SUED TOMORROW! GABRIEL!

Tera: [A little scared] Mommy?

Anna: [Not realizing her age at the moment] OH, SHUT UP, TERA!

Tera: [Gasps scared and tears up starting to cry]

Anna: [Notices the crying and calms down gasping when she realizes she yelled at her]

Tera: [Crying hard]

Anna: Oh, no, Tera. I'm SO SORRY, Baby. Shhhhhhhhh. [Holds her close and tight bouncing her a little and stroking her hair] Baby Girl, I'm SO SORRY. I didn't mean to yell at you. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't deserve that. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I'm SO SORRY. [Kisses her on the forehead] Shhhhhhh.

Tera: [Continues crying]

Anna: No no no no. Shhhhhhhhh. [Starts crying] Princess, I'm SO, SO SORRY. Please stop crying.

Tera: [Continues]

Anna: [Letting her tears fall] God, I'm a TERRIBLE mother.

Van: [Hugs her] Anna, you're not a terrible mother.

Anna: I yelled at our three year old daughter! She didn't deserve that. I can't get her to calm down. I don't deserve to be a mother.

Van: Anna, stop saying that. Stop thinking that. You're a wonderful mother. You just scared her. That's all. [Takes Tera who's still crying]

Tera: [Hugs him tight]

Van: [Kisses the top of her head] Mommy just scared you, didn't she?

Tera: [Nods and starts to calm down] Nobody yelled at me before.

Van: That's why it scared you, didn't it?

Tera: [Nods]

Van: If you were at the orphanage right now and you had to choose your Mommy, who would you pick?

Tera: Mommy. [Points]

Van: You would pick Mommy to be your Mommy?

Tera: [Nods] Anna my Mommy.

Anna: [Was listening to everything and stops crying and looks up at her] What?

Tera: Anna is my Mommy.

Anna: [Tears up happy and takes her from Gabriel embracing her in a tight hug] Oh, TERA.

Tera: [Hugs her back] I love you, Mommy.

Anna: [Kisses her on the forehead] I love you too, Princess. I'm SO SORRY. [Kisses her cheek]

Tera: [Pulls away from the hug and wipes her mother's tears] Don't cry, Mommy.

Anna: [Stops crying and smiles putting her forehead against hers] You're a WONDERFUL little girl. I love you so much and I wouldn't trade you for anything.

Tera: [Smiles and pecks her on the cheek] I love you too, Mommy.

Van: You girls still hungry?

Tera: Yeah.

Anna: Starved.

Van: [Leads them to the next best breakfast cafe'] Valerious Van Helsing. Party of three please. Two adults and a three year old.

Waitress: Bonjour. Right this way. [Leads them to a small booth] Here you go. My name is Saphire and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks?

Van: Coffee will be fine.

Anna: Same for me. Both regular.

Saphire: [Writes it down] Alright. And how about you, Sweety?

Tera: [Coloring]

Anna: Tera, what do you want to drink?

Tera: Milk.

Saphire: Regular or chocolate?

Tera: Chocolate please.

Saphire: [Writes it down] Ok. I'll be right back with those. [Leaves]

Anna: [Looks at Tera's menu] Tera, what do you want to eat, Baby?

Tera: Eggs.

Anna: Ok, Princess. [Kisses the top of her head]

Van: Is there anything specific you would like, Darling?

Anna: I don't care. I'll just share with you. You can get whatever you want.

Van: Alright. [Looks at the menu] What about this Oeuf poché à la Florentine?

Anna: What is it?

Van: Poached eggs topped with hollandaise sauce over chopped spinach and english muffins.

Anna: That sounds pretty good. Ok.

Saphire: [Comes back] Here are your drinks and are you ready to order?

Anna: [Hands Tera her milk] Thank you and yes.

Saphire: Ok. What would you like?

Van: My wife and I are gonna split it.

Saphire: Ok.

Van: We'll take the Oeuf poché à la Florentine.

Saphire: [Writes it down] Alright. And what about the little one?

Anna: She'll have the children's eggs benedict.

Saphire: [Writes it down] Ok. And will that be all for you?

Anna: Yes. Thank you.

Saphire: [Takes the menus] Adorable little girl by the way.

Van: Thank you.

Saphire: What's her name?

Anna: Tera LeAnn Valerious Van Helsing.

Saphire: It's a beautiful name.

Anna: Thank you. I'm Anna and this is my husband Gabriel.

Saphire: Nice to meet you. [Smiles and leaves]

Anna: She seems like a nice lady.

Van: Yes.


	2. Breakfast, Romance, and Bad Daycares

[Fifteen minutes later]

Saphire: [Walks back to the table with their food] Here you go. Children's eggs benedict for little Miss Tera and Oeuf poché à la Florentine for the lovely couple.

Anna: [Takes Tera's plate and sits it down in front of her] Here you go, Tera.

Tera: Thank you, Mommy. [Picks up her fork and starts to eat]

Van: [Takes their plate] Thank you, Saphire. [Points to the seat in front of them] Would you care to sit down?

Saphire: Sure. [Sits down] Merci.

Anna: De rien.

Van: [Hands Anna a small portion of their meal and starts to eat]

Saphire: So how long have you two been married?

Anna: We just got married yesterday. We're on our honeymoon. [Takes a bite]

Saphire: Oh. You waited until your daughter was three before you got married?

Van: No. We adopted her. She just turned three two days ago. We adopted her yesterday during the after party.

Saphire: Oh. Well, congratulations then. On both the wedding and the adoption.

Anna/Van: Merci.

Saphire: How long have you been together?

Anna: [Looks at her husband] Should we tell her?

Van: Three and a half weeks.

Saphire: That's it?

Anna: It's as long as we've known each other.

Saphire: You've only known each other for three and a half weeks and you're already married?

Van: It's not as crazy as it sounds.

Anna: It was love at first sight. Gabriel saved me multiple times from the vampires. My family was killed by Dracula and his three brides. We had been trying to kill him for four centuries and all of my family died trying. My older brother Velkan and I were the only ones left. He saved me from a warewolf and was bitten. At first I thought he was dead, but then Gabriel showed up and saved me from the brides. He killed the blonde one, Marishka and the other two, Verona and Aleera took off. A little after that, we had a slight argument and then the next thing I know, I wake up in my bed. I went looking for Gabriel and then all the sudden, I find myself being attacked by a warewolf. I got away and tried to hide while looking for it and then I walk backwards running into someone. I turned around and it was my brother. At first I felt relieved he was alive, but then he started transforming right in front of my eyes and all I could do was cry. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and I was upset.

Saphire: I can imagine. So then what?

Anna: He jumped out the window and Gabriel came rushing in asking me if I was ok. I was still in shock from what had just happened and just stood there trying to process everything.

Van: I went after him. I was worried about Anna and I knew I had to protect her.

Anna: A few minutes later, I walked outside and found Gabriel trying to kill him. He was still my brother whether or not he was a warewolf. I knew I had to try and save him. I stopped Gabriel from shooting him and Velkan got away.

Van: I was pissed at first and I pinned her to the wall demanding she tell me why she stopped me from shooting him.

Anna: He was choking me.

Van: I tightened my grip and told her to give me a reason not to.

Anna: I said, "I can't. If people knew..."

Van: I dropped her and yelled walking a little distance away and said, "He's not your brother anymore, Anna!"

Anna: I looked at him stunned and said, "You knew?"

Van: I said, "Yes." I had stopped yelling at that point. At least temporarily.

Anna: Then I asked, "Before or after I stopped you from shooting him?"

Van: I said, "Before."

Anna: I shoved him and yelled, "And still you tried to kill him!?"

Van: I yelled back, "He's a warewolf. He's gonna kill people!"

Anna: I kept yelling and said, "He can't help it! It's not his fault!"

Van: I yelled back, "I know, but he'll do it anyway!"

Anna: I calmed down on the verge of tears and said, "Do you understand forgiveness?"

Van: I responded calmed down as well and said, "Yes. I offer it often."

Anna: A few tears started to fall and I said, "They say Dracula has a cure. If there's a chance I can save my brother, I'm going after it." Then I turned to walk away.

Van: I responded, "No!" and pulled her back by her arm. Then I said, "I need to find Dracula."

Anna: I yelled again and said in response, "And I need to find my brother!"

Van: I just looked at her at this point.

Anna: I continued and said, "He gave his life for me. He's the only family I have left." I paused for a second to see Gabriel's reaction and then I said, "I despise Dracula more than you could ever imagine. He has taken everything from me. Leaving me alone in this world." Then I turned my back towards him. Little did I know I was falling in love with him.

Van: It seemed I was falling for her even more at this point despite the arguing and things like that. I felt bad and I wanted to comfort her. I just didn't know how. I have no memories of my past. The only memories I have are of the things I've done in the last seventeen years. The main ones being of the ones I have with Anna. Anyway, I walked the opposite direction a little distance from her and said, "Well, to have memories of the ones you loved and lost, is perhaps harder than to not have memories at all." I thought about what she said for a second then said, "Alright."

Anna: I turned and looked at him a bit shocked.

Van: I said turning around, "We'll look for your brother."

Anna: We went to Castle Frankenstein and I was telling Gabriel some family history. But when we got there, I knew Castle Frankenstein should have been abandoned and it wasn't. I was puzzled and confused. I mentioned to Gabriel that the man living up there was killed a year ago.

Van: I was confused and said, "A year ago? That's just a little after your father disappeared."

Anna: I said, "Yes. He was looking for Dracula. He was on his way to the sea." I paused thinking about how I always wanted go there and said, "I've never been to the sea."

Van: I looked at her thinking that's crazy considering she's lived in Transylvania her entire life.

Anna: I said, "I'll bet it's beautiful." Then I turned my head and looked at him.

Van: I gave her a slight smirk.

Anna: We went inside and I saw dwergi coming. I pulled Gabriel off to the side and told him what they were. I heard the dwergi mumbling something and I listened. They said something about using my brother for some sort of experiment. I told Gabriel and continued saying, "...My brother is still battling the sickness within him. There's still hope."

Van: I knew with that, there wasn't anything we could do to save him and I said, "Anna, there's no hope left for your brother. But we can still save others by killing Dracula."

Anna: I looked at him like there has to be. I couldn't give up. Not yet. We split up at some point and I went to save Velkan. Once I got to him, I unstrapped him and he was yelling at me not to. He started transforming and he grabbed my face. I was a bit frightened and when he let go, I ran. I realized at that point that Gabriel had been right. There was no hope left for my brother.

Van: I killed some of Dracula's offspring and things went awry. I eventually got away and ran into Anna.

Anna: More like I ran into him. Velkan broke free and I held onto Gabriel as we started to zipline down his grapple string. I was holding onto him for my dear life two seconds later because Velkan jumped on and knocked the grapple loose. It felt like we were swinging to our death.

Van: But we made it safely to the ground.

Anna: A little later it started pouring down raining and I started yelling at him again about killing Dracula. I yelled, "A silver stake, a crucifix!? What? Did you think we hadn't tried everything before?! We've shot him, stabbed him, clubbed him, sprayed him with holy water, staked him through the heart, and still he lives!" I shoved him again saying, "Do you understand?! No one knows how to kill Dracula."

Van: I turned to her and said, "Well, I could have used that information a little earlier."

Tera: Mommy, I'm done.

Anna: [Looks at her and at her plate] Hunny, did you eat all of it?

Tera: [Smiles and nods] It was yummy.

Anna: You must be really full then. You didn't have to eat it all.

Tera: I was really hungry.

Anna: You must have been because it was a lot of food. I shared mine with Daddy and I still couldn't eat it all. And I was probably hungrier than you were.

Tera: [Giggles]

Anna: You definitely won't be hungry again until dinner now. [Wipes her mouth off and wipes her hands]

Saphire: [Takes their plates and leaves]

Tera: [Stands up on Anna's thighs and walks over to Gabriel]

Van: [Taking her hands in his to keep her from falling] What are you doing, Silly Girl?

Tera: [Grabs onto his shoulder and lays her head on his chest yawning] I'm tired, Daddy.

Anna: She ate all her food and it's been a long crazy morning. It's probably what made her so tired. We should pay for breakfast and get back to the hotel. Tera can take her nap and we can maybe fool around or something until she wakes back up. Then we can take her to the daycare and check it out.

Van: [Pecks her on the lips] Ok. That sounds like a good idea. [Gets up holding Tera and takes Anna's hand with his free hand and helps her up]

Tera: [Yawns again]

Anna: [Intertwines her fingers with his and kisses Tera on the top of her head] Sleep tight, My Little Gypsy Princess.

Tera: [Closes her eyes and falls asleep]

Van: [Walks up to the cashier and pays for their breakfast and they leave]

[At the hotel]

Van: [Puts Tera on the couch and takes off her boots and covers her up with a blanket] Sweet dreams, Princess. [Whispers in her ear and kisses her on the forehead]

Anna: [Wraps her arms around his waist from behind] So what do you want to do, Mr. Valerious Van Helsing?

Van: [Unwraps her arms and turns around to face her as he pulls her closer leaving no gap between them] I think I have an idea Mrs. Valerious Van Helsing.

Anna: [Leans in leaving their faces only an inch apart] Do you now?

Van: [Leans in slightly closer] Mm-hmm. [Kisses her passionately]

Anna: [Sneaks her tongue to the edge of his lips demanding entry]

Van: [Parts his lips and lets his tongue meet hers]

Anna: [Wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss and pulls him to the bathroom]

Van: [Deepens it more and takes off her corset]

Anna: [Pulls away and pulls off his shirt]

Van: [Takes off his boots then takes off her boots revealing her perfectly long, slender feet]

Anna: [Pulls him up]

Van: [Pulls off her shirt]

Anna: [Pulls him into a passionate kiss and takes off his pants]

Van: [Bends down turning on the bath water not breaking the kiss and takes off her pants]

Anna: [Slips off his boxers]

Van: [Takes off her panties]

Anna: [Shivers and jumps on him wrapping her legs around his waist seeking his warmth]

Van: [Pulls away from the kiss and chuckles] Are you cold?

Anna: I won't be if you hold me.

Van: [Turns off the water and gets in the bathtub holding Anna]

Anna: [Smiles] I could get used to this.

Van: [Chuckles] You are after all my wife. Why wouldn't you?

Anna: [Giggles] True. I love you.

Van: I love you too, My Darling Anna. [Kisses her softly]

* * *

_Anna: I'm gonna get you! [Laughing]_

_Tera: [Screams in having fun] Daddy, help!_

_Van: [Laughs] I can't. You tied me up._

_Anna: [Feels a sharp pain in her abdomen] OW!_

_Tera: [Stops laughing and looks at her worried] You ok, Mommy?_

_Anna: [Falls on the floor] No._

_Van: ANNA! Tera, untie me._

_Tera: [Unties him] What's wrong with Mommy, Daddy?_

_Van: I'm not sure, Princess. [Walks over to Anna] Anna, what's wrong?_

_Anna: [Feels another sharp pain] AHH! I don't know. I just feel sharp pains right here. [Points]_

_Van: The abdomen?_

_Anna: [Nods] It hurts REALLY bad. AHH!_

_Van: Lets get you to the hospital. [Picks her up bridal style] Carl! Get a carriage ready!_

_Carl: [Comes to the door all ready to go] Already ahead of you. Get in._

_Tera: [Gets in]_

_Van: [Follows her holding Anna]_

_[At the hospital]_

_Van: [Carrying Anna]_

_Tera: Uncle Carl, I'm scared._

_Carl: [Picks her up] Don't worry. Mommy will be fine._

_Van: [Walks to the front desk] We need a doctor right away!_

_Nurse: [Looks up] Oh! Yes, of course, My King. [Pages a doctor] Dr. Paige to the front desk immediately. Queen Anna is in pain and needs immediate help._

_Dr. Paige: [Rushes out with a garni]_

_Van: [Lays her on it and holds her hand] Everything's going to be ok, Darling._

_Tera: [Starts tearing up] Daddy, is Mommy gonna die?_

_Van: [Takes her from Carl] No, Princess. Mommy's not gonna die. I promise. Everything's going to be just fine._

_[A few minutes later after Anna is stablized]_

_Tera: [Crying] Mommy, wake up. WAKE up. [Shakes her a little]_

_Anna: [Groans and her eyes flutter open]_

_Tera: [Still crying] Mommy?_

_Anna: Tera. [Weakly]_

_Tera: [Hugs her bawling into her chest]_

_Anna: What's wrong, My Little Gypsy Princess?_

_Tera: I thought you were gonna die._

_Anna: Oh, Baby. [Rubs her back] I'm not gonna die._

_Tera: You promise? [Looks at her teary eyed]_

_Anna: I promise. [Kisses the top of her head]_

_Dr. Paige: [Walks in the room] I have all the test results._

_Van: [Looks at her] Well?_

_Tera: Is Mommy gonna be ok?_

_Dr. Paige: [Looks at Tera] Your Mommy's going to be just fine. [Looks at Van] And Congratulations to you._

_Anna/Van: [Look at her confused] What?_

_Dr. Paige: [Looks at Anna] You're five weeks pregnant._

_Anna: WHAT?! [Looks at Gabriel starting to smile]_

_Van: [Looks at her the same way]_

_Anna: We're having a baby. [Laughs]_

_Van: [Smiles and kisses her passionately]_

_Anna: [Pulls away] This is wonderful, but a little crazy. Two babies._

_Tera: I'm three, Mommy._

_Anna: [Giggles] I know. That means you're still a baby. You're still a baby until you turn four._

_Tera: Oh._

_Anna: [Giggles again] You're gonna be a big sister._

_Tera: YAY!_

* * *

Tera: [Wakes up] I'm gonna be a big sister!

[With Anna and Van]

Anna: Well, the romance was nice while it lasted.

Van: [Chuckles] Come on. [Stands up with her and gets out]

Anna: [Gets down and gets dressed]

Van: [Also gets dressed and follows Anna into the room]

Anna: Tera?

Tera: [Looks at them] HI!

Anna: [Walks over and picks her up] You seem in a good mood after your nap.

Tera: It was a good dream.

Anna: Well, I'm glad to hear that. [Kisses her cheek] Lets go check out that daycare now.

Van: Good idea.

Tera: Ok! [Smiles]

Anna: [Sits her down on the couch and puts her boots on] Alright, My Little Mini Me. Lets get out of here.

Tera: [Jumps into her mother's arms] I love you, Mommy.

Anna: I love you too, Baby. [Kisses her on the forehead]

Tera: [Lays her head on her chest and wraps her left arm around her neck]

Anna: [Smiles and follows Gabriel]

[At the daycare]

Anna: Oh. Gabriel, that's a lot of kids. I'm not so sure this is a good idea. The kids in there are violent.

Tera: I'm scared.

Anna: [Looks at her] I can see that. Baby Girl, you're shaking.

Tera: [Tightens her grip around her neck and nods] Don't make me go in there, Mommy. It's scary in there.

Anna: [Looks at her husband who's still observing] Gabriel, she's shaking in fear from watching those kids. She doesn't want to go. And I don't like the way those kids are acting. I don't want our daughter to get hurt because of them. I don't want her to be in a daycare that scares her to death.

Van: [Looks at them and sees Tera shaking in fear]

Tera: Please don't make me go, Daddy. [Tears up]

Anna: [Holds her close and protectively] Shhhhhhh. It's alright, Princess. Don't cry. You're ok.

Van: [Looks back into the daycare then looks back at his family] You're right. Lets see where else she can go.

Anna: Thank you.


	3. The Official Start Of A Honeymoon

Anna: Where we gonna go now?

Van: I know of one daycare that's about two miles down the road.

Anna: Two MILES?! Van, that's too far. I want her to be closer than that.

Van: Well, then what do you suggest we do with her?

Anna: What about that waitress, Saphire from the cafe' this morning? She seems to like kids and is pretty good with them. Tera seemed to kind of like her. She's really nice and our conversations were pleasant. I think we can trust her.

Van: [Thinks for a second] Alright. Lets go see when she gets off work. [Leads them back to the cafe']

Saphire: [Sees them and smiles waiving them to walk over]

Anna/Van: [Walk over] Hey.

Saphire: Hey, Guys. Come back for lunch?

Anna: No. Actually we came to ask when you get off work.

Saphire: Oh! Is there something you need?

Van: Yes. And it's REALLY important.

Saphire: Ok. Well, what is it you need?

Anna: We were wondering if you could watch Tera for a few hours. So that way Gabriel and I can have some alone time. We went to check out the daycare in the hotel before we came here and all the kids in there were violent. Tera was terrified and shaking.

Saphire: Oh, well, then of course I'll watch her for a few hours. My shift will be over in about fifteen minutes.

Anna: Ok. We'll wait here then. [Sits on a bench with Gabriel beside her]

[Fifteen minutes later]

Saphire: [Clocks out and grabs her things and walks out] Ok. I wrote my number and address down. [Hands the piece of paper to Gabriel] You can call me anytime.

Anna: Ok. [Looks at Tera] We'll see you later, Princess. [Kisses her on the forehead] Have fun. Love you. [Hands her to Gabriel]

Tera: Love you too, Mommy. [Smiles]

Van: [Takes her and kisses her on the tip of her nose] Bye, Princess. Love you and have fun.

Tera: Love you too, Daddy. [Smiles]

Van: [Hands her over to Saphire]

Saphire: [Takes her] Alright, Princess Tera. Lets go. Say bye. Waive.

Tera: [Looks to both her parents smiling and waives good-bye]

Anna/Van: [Smile and waive back]

Once Saphire and Tera are out of sight, they go back to their hotel room.

[With Van and Anna]

Van: Anna, wait in the bathroom for five minutes while I set everything up. It's a surprise.

Anna: [Curious as to what he has up his sleeve, she nods and walks into the bathroom as asked]

Van: [Watches her and smiles] And no peeking. [Speaks with a serious tone knowing she'd try if he hadn't spoke]

Anna: How'd you...? [Scoffs]

Van: [Chuckles] It didn't take long for me to learn how to read your thoughts. EVERY thought. [Putting emphasis on the very]

Anna: [Pouts] Thanks for taking all my fun away.

Van: [Chuckles again] You can wait. It's only five minutes. It won't kill you. Besides, you'll love the result.

Anna: Oh, FINE. [Walks in the bathroom and closes the door]

Van: [Sets everything up and pulls out a bottle of wine] Ok, Anna. Come on out.

Anna: [Walks out and gasps tearing up] Oh, my, GOD. Gabriel, it's BEAUTIFUL.

Van: [Pops the cork off the bottle and pours it into two glasses smiling at his wife's expression] Wine, Darling? [Holding out her glass for her]

Anna: [Walks over and takes the glass] To us, on the first day of our honeymoon.

Van: To us.

Anna/Van: [Clink their glasses together and take a sip]

Van: [Takes her glass again and sits both on the coffee table] Are you ready for the best and most memorable night of your life? [Pulls her close to where there's no gap between them]

Anna: [Smiles] Make me your woman, Gabriel Valerious Van Helsing.


	4. Weird Romantic Teasing

Van: [Smiles and kisses her passionately]

Anna: [Deepens it and takes his hat off throwing it off to the side]

Van: [Unbuttons his coat and shakes it off deepening the kiss more]

Anna: [Pulls away just enough to lift his sweater and shirt off, up over his head in one swift movement] I love it when you're shirtless. [Whispers in his ear]

Van: [Starting to feel aroused due to the seductive tone in her whisper and his 'manhood' hardens poking into her soft belly]

Anna: Lets out a really soft moan then kisses him from the base of his neck all the way down to the waistline of his pants as she bends down and takes off his boots] You have really large feet for an average-sized man. Really large, SEXY feet. [Stands up again and very lightly brushes her lips against his] Large, sexy feet indeed. [Tone barely above a whisper]

Van: You're just noticing that now? [Not moving his face away]

Anna: I haven't payed much attention to them. I'd rather look at your large, very sexy...very, VERY sexy abs and muscles. [Leaving it at that, she kisses him again]

Van: [Deepens it and slips off her corset]

Anna: [Pulls away]

Van: [Takes off her shirt and unclamps her bra]

Anna: [Shivers not from the cold, but from his soft, gentle touch]

Van: [Kisses her again]

Anna: [Deepens it and takes his pants and boxers off in one swift movement like she did with his shirt and sweater]

Van: [Pulls away] Do you remember when I saved you from the vampire the first time when we first met?

Anna: [Nods]

Van: Remember how we landed?

Anna: [Thinks for a second] Yes. You landed on your back and I all but landed on your face on my knees.

Van: [Nods] Yes. And to make this night really special for you, I want to use that positon to do something.

Anna: [Giggles] Ok. You know, I actually liked that position the first time. I just was too scared about the vampires that were attacking at the moment, my fear completely hid my flattered embarrassment. That's why I didn't blush.

Van: [Chuckles] I kind of saw that in your eyes. I saw the embarrassment, but yet, I saw the fear from the attacking vampires showing even more.

Anna: [Lightly blushes] You're good at making me do that.

Van: [Chuckles] Flatterd or embarrassed?

Anna: Flattered. [Blushes a little more]

Van: [Chuckles again then kisses her cheek] I love you, Anna.

Anna: [Giggles lightly] I love you too, Gabriel.


	5. Anna's First Time and Picking Up Tera

Anna: Make love to me, Gabriel. [Whispers in his ear]

Van: [Smiles] Of course, My Love. [Lays down on the bed pulling her on top of him]

Anna: [Giggles and sits on her knees with one on each side of his stomach]

Van: [Smile widens and whispers] Move up.

Anna: [Obeys and moves slowly on her knees up towards his face leaving some vaginal juices trail along his chest]

Van: Further.

Anna: I'll be sitting directly on your face.

Van: No you won't. Don't worry. You won't hurt me.

Anna: [Feels unsure, but moves up further and gently hovers directly above his face]

Van: [Smiles and starts to lick the inside of her right thigh]

Anna: [Moans softly with pleasure] Ohh, Gabriel.

Van: [Smiles against her clit and continues to lick towards her left thigh]

Anna: [Moans again]

Van: [Chuckles and starts to finger her]

Anna: [Gasps in pleasure then moans at his gentle movements]

* * *

[Back with Tera and Saphire]

Saphire: [Walks in the living room to check on Tera and sees she's still reading through the book] Tera, you're still reading that book?

Tera: [Looks up] Yeah. It's interesting, but I can't understand half of it.

Saphire: Maybe Mommy and Daddy will explain it when they read it themselves.

Tera: Maybe. [Yawns]

Saphire: Tired, Dear?

Tera: [Shakes her head] No. Just bored. I want to see Mommy and Daddy again.

Saphire: They'll be here soon. Don't worry. They wouldn't forget about you. They love you.

Tera: I know. [Sighs] Can I call them?

Saphire: They're probably in the middle of something important.

Tera: I want to talk to Mommy and Daddy!

Saphire: [Sighs] Alright. [Picks up her phone and dials the hotel asking for the Valerious Van Helsings]

Van: [Picks up the phone and thrusts faster] Hello? [Panting]

Saphire: [Giggles] Sorry to interrupt. Tera wanted to talk to you. [Hands the phone to Tera]

Tera: [Takes the phone and says excitedly] Mommy!

Van: [Chuckles] Actually, it's Daddy, Princess.

Tera: Daddy!

Anna: [Cums and screams in pleasure as she does so]

Tera: Was that, Mommy?

Van: [Chuckles] Yes. She's fine. Want to talk to her? Daddy has to finish something important.

Tera: Yes please, Daddy.

Van: [Hands the phone to Anna]

Anna: [Takes it breathing hard and moans] Hi, Baby Girl.

Tera: [Giggles] Mommy, what are you and Daddy doing?

Anna: [Doesn't know what to say] Ummm...we're playing an adult game. [Moans again]

Tera: What kind of game? You're making weird noises.

Anna: Uh...well...uh... [Trails off and thinks a minute] ...well, it's something only adults are allowed to play.

Tera: Ok. Guess what.

Anna: [Panting] W...what?

Tera: I made you, me, and Daddy necklaces out of beads.

Anna: You did?

Tera: Uh-huh. I want to give them to you when you come to get me.

Anna: That's wonderful, Baby. I can't wait to see them.

Van: [Climaxes and grunts as he does so]

Tera: Was that, Daddy?

Anna: [To Gabriel] Finally. [Talks back into the phone] Yeah it was.

Tera: Is he done now?

Anna: [Giggles] Yes. [Puts it on speaker] Go ahead and talk, Baby. Daddy can hear you.

Tera: Hi, Daddy.

Van: Hi, Princess.

Tera: Mommy, Daddy, guess what I found.

Anna/Van: What did you find?

Tera: A book on you. It has your names on it.

Anna: A book on us? Tera, give the phone back to Saphire, please.

Tera: [Hands the phone back to Saphire]

Saphire: Hello?

Anna: A book on our family history? Where'd you get a book like that?

Saphire: I didn't even know I had it. The person I bought the tv stand off of must of had it and hidden it there. I was letting Tera look through the shelves for a movie to watch and the book fell out to where she saw it and she picked it up. It was all dusty when we found it and I wiped it off. The title was just your names.

Van: That's strange.

Saphire: Yeah, but considering, I figured you guys might want to take it with you.

Anna: Thank you. We'll be there in a few.

Saphire: Alright. See you then. Bye. [Hangs up]

* * *

[Back with Anna and Van]

Anna: [Looks at Gabriel and smiles] Thank you for tonight. It was the best night of my life. I'll never forget it.

Van: [Smiles and kisses her softly] You're welcome, Darling.

Anna: [Smiles back then pecks him on the lips] Lets get dressed and go get Tera. [Stands up and starts getting dressed]

Van: [Follows suit and then leads her out the door]

* * *

Once Van and Anna reach Saphire's house, Anna knocks on the door.

Saphire: [Opens the door] Come in, guys.

Anna/Van: [Walk in and see Tera sitting on the couch still reading the book]

Van: Tera?

Tera: [Looks up to see her parents and pushes the book aside running to hug her father] Daddy!

Van: [Picks her up and chuckles] Did you miss us that much? [Teasingly]

Tera: Uh-huh. [Looks at Anna and reaches for her]

Anna: [Takes her from Gabriel and hugs her]

Tera: Mommy! [Hugs her back]

Anna: [Giggles] Hi, My Little Gypsy Princess. [Kisses her forehead]

Tera: Oh, I wanna give you your necklaces.

Anna: [Puts her down and looks at Saphire] Thank you for watching her. We really appreciate it.

Saphire: [Smiles] No problem. She's a wonderful kid. I'll watch her anytime you need. She was no trouble at all.

Van: Glad to hear it. [Smiles]

Tera: [Runs back in with the necklaces] I'm back! [Smiles]

Anna/Van: [Slightly laugh and bend down to her level]

Tera: [Hands Anna her necklace] This one's yours, Mommy.

Anna: [Takes it and looks at it] Wow, Tera! It's BEAUTIFUL. Thank you. I love it and I'll treasure it always.

Tera: [Smiles and hands Van his] This one's for you, Daddy.

Van: [Takes it and looks at it just as Anna did hers and smiles] Thank you, Princess. It's WONDERFUL. [Kisses her on the cheek] I'll treasure mine always too.

Tera: [Smiles] Put them on.

Anna: [Puts hers on as Gabriel does the same with his]

Tera: PERFECT! [Shows them hers] And this one's mine. [Pulls the dangling part out of her shirt]

Anna/Van: It's beautiful, Baby.

Anna: [Picks her up]

Van: [Picks up the book from the couch then hands Saphire a decent bit of money for her babysitting] Thanks again, Saphire.

Saphire: [Smiles] No problem. See you guys tomorrow.

Anna/Van/Tera: Bye.


	6. Coming Home and A Surprise Pregnancy

They left and went back to the hotel. Ten minutes after getting ready, Anna and Gabriel were putting Tera to bed.

Gabriel: [Kisses Tera on the forehead] Good nite, Princess.

Tera: Nite, Daddy.

Gabriel: [Gets in bed himself]

Anna: Nite, Baby. [Kisses her on the forehead and playfully pokes her nose]

Tera: [Giggles and smiles] Nite, Mommy. Love you.

Anna: I love you too, Sweetheart. [Smiles and gets in bed cuddling up to Gabriel]

Gabriel: [Puts his arm around her middle protectively and whispers] I love you, Darling.

Anna: [Smiles and whispers back] Love you too, Gabriel. Nite.

[Lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes]

Gabriel: [Whispers and smiles] Nite.

[Falls asleep]

* * *

It's now the end of the month and their day to leave. Gabriel and Anna are packing their things and Tera's trying to get dressed.

Tera: [Puts her pants and shirt on] Mommy, can you help me with my corset?

Anna: [Looks at her and smiles] Sure.

[Walks over and quickly puts her corset on to help her then quickly curls her hair for her] There you go.

Tera: [Smiles] Thank you, Mommy.

Anna: You're welcome, Hunny.

Gabriel: [Finishes packing and turns around] Alright, we're done. Ready to go?

Anna: Yep.

Tera: Carry me, Daddy. [Reaches her arms out to him]

Gabriel: [Smiles and picks her up sitting her on his shoulders]

Tera: Wee! Look at me, Mommy!

Anna: [Looks at her and giggles] You're so silly, Tera.

Gabriel: [Starts walking out keeping Tera steady on his shoulders]

Anna: [Grabs the bags and follows them] *This is the start of a real life as a family.*

* * *

Carl: [Meets them at the front of the hotel with the carriage] How was the honeymoon?

Anna: It was unforgettable. [Smiles]

Gabriel: [Puts Tera in the carriage and takes the luggage from Anna sitting it on the floor] Ready to go home?

Anna: [Smiles] Yes. Lets go.

Gabriel: [Picks her up bridal style and gets in the carriage]

Carl: [Takes off towards home]

* * *

They get to the manor later that night and Gabriel gets out with Anna. Tera follows smiling and looks at it.

Gabriel: Welcome home, Everyone.

Carl: [Goes to park the carriage and grabs their bags to carry in for them]

Inside, Gabriel carried Anna across the threshold and sat her on the couch in the den. Tera went to a chair near by and sat down smiling. Gabriel started the fireplace to warm up the house then sat down next to Anna on the couch. Anna cuddled up to him and layed her head on his chest. At that moment, Carl came in with their bags and sat them down then sat in a chair across from the couch the couple was sitting on by the fireplace.

Carl: So... how are you guys?

Gabriel: [Looks at his friend] We're good as always, Carl. Thanks for asking.

Anna: Gabriel never seizes to surprise me. Or protect me. He was watching my every move and everything around us the whole time. I could swear he was being a bit paranoid. But the trip was lovely none the less.

Carl: I'm not surprised. But that's good.

Tera: Uncle Carl, The necklaces they're wearing, I made them.

Carl: [Notices the necklaces the couple are wearing and looks at Tera] Wow! They're BEAUTIFUL!

Tera: Thank you. [Smiles]

* * *

A week later, Carl was in the library and decide to go and get the carriage knowing something was about to happen. Anna, Gabriel, and Tera were all in the ballroom playing around. Tera had tied Gabriel up and was being chased by Anna. They were all laughing.

Anna: I'm gonna get you! [Laughing]

Tera: [Screams in having fun] Daddy, help!

Gabriel: [Laughs] I can't. You tied me up.

Anna: [Feels a sharp pain in her abdomen] OW!

Tera: [Stops laughing and looks at her worried] You ok, Mommy?

Anna: [Falls on the floor] No.

Gabriel: ANNA! Tera, untie me.

Tera: [Unties him] What's wrong with Mommy, Daddy?

Gabriel: I'm not sure, Princess. [Walks over to Anna] Anna, what's wrong?

Anna: [Feels another sharp pain] AHH! I don't know. I just feel sharp pains right here. [Points]

Gabriel: The abdomen?

Anna: [Nods] It hurts REALLY bad. AHH!

Tera: [Watches them then remembers her dream from a few weeks ago and shouts excitedly] I know what it is!

Anna/Gabriel: [Look at her confused]

Tera: We need to get to the hospital.

Gabriel: [Nods and picks her up bridal style carrying her out the door] Carl! Get a carriage!

Carl: [Comes up with the carriage a second later] Already ahead of you. Get in.

Tera: [Gets in smiling]

Gabriel: [Gets in behind with Anna and Carl drives to the hospital]

[At the hospital]

Gabrial: [Walks to the front desk] We need a doctor right away!

Nurse: [Looks up] Oh! Yes, of course, My King. [Pages a doctor] Dr. Paige to the front desk immediately. Queen Anna is in pain and needs immediate help.

Dr. Paige: [Rushes out with a garni]

Gabriel: [Lays her on it and holds her hand] Everything's going to be ok, Darling.

[A few minutes later after Anna is stablized]

Tera: This is exciting. I can't wait to hear the news.

Gabriel: Exciting? Tera, Mommy isn't feeling well and she passed out.

Tera: You'll see. [Gets on top of Anna and lightly shakes her] Mommy, wake up.

Anna: [Groans and her eyes flutter open]

Tera: [Happy] Mommy?

Anna: Tera. [Weakly]

Tera: You're ok, Mommy. You'll like the news.

Anna: What news?

Tera: It's a surprise.

Dr. Paige: [Walks in the room] I have all the test results.

Gabriel: [Looks at her] Well?

Tera: Is Mommy gonna be ok?

Dr. Paige: [Looks at Tera] Your Mommy's going to be just fine. [Looks at Gabriel] And Congratulations to you.

Anna/Gabriel: [Look at her confused] What?

Dr. Paige: [Looks at Anna] You're five weeks pregnant.

Anna: WHAT?! [Looks at Gabriel starting to smile]

Gabriel: [Looks at her the same way]

Anna: We're having a baby. [Laughs]

Gabriel: [Smiles and kisses her passionately]

Anna: [Pulls away] This is wonderful, but a little crazy. Two babies.

Tera: I'm three, Mommy.

Anna: [Giggles] I know. That means you're still a baby. You're still a baby until you turn four.

Tera: Oh.

Anna: [Giggles again] You're gonna be a big sister.

Tera: YAY!

* * *

Everyone went home after telling Carl the news and now Anna and Gabriel are getting ready for bed. They had put Tera to bed in Velkan's old room making it her room now.

Anna: I can't believe this.

Gabriel: Me either. So soon?

Anna: I know. I like it though. I mean, you finally get a family after seventeen years of not knowing if you even had a family and I get a family again after losing mine.

Gabriel: That's true. It's wonderful how things worked out in a way because of it. Yes, it was tragedy for a while, but we met and fell in love.

Anna: [Cuts him off] And married and are now having a family of our own. We adopted a three year old little girl who's wonderful and now I'm pregnant which is even more wonderful especially since it's my husband's baby and our family is growing. [Gets in bed and cuddles into him]

Gabriel: [Kisses her softly] I love you so much, Anna.

Anna: [Returns the kiss and pulls away smiling] I love you too, Gabriel Van Helsing.


	7. Scared Awake and The Bubble Bath Game

The next morning, Tera woke up and crept to Anna and Gabriel's room.

Tera: [Knocks]

There's no answer.

Tera: [Walks in and crawls on top the bed]

Anna: [Groans]

Tera: [Softly giggles to herself]

Anna: [Mumbles] Gabriel, stop moving your feet.

Gabriel: I'm not moving my feet.

Tera: [Jumps on them] ROAR!

Anna: Hah! [Opens her eyes] Tera?

Tera: Morning, Mommy. Morning, Daddy. [Giggling]

Anna: [Picks her up laying her on her back in front of her and tickles her]

Tera: [Laughs hysterically] Mommy, that tickles!

Anna: [Laughs] That's what you get for scaring me like that. [Stops tickling her]

Tera: [Catches her breath] I'm hungry.

Anna: [Puts her down] Go tell Gracy. She should be up by now. Ask her to make whatever you like. Mommy and Daddy will be down in a minute.

Tera: Ok. [Runs to the kitchen]

Gabriel: She planned that I think. I thought I heard a giggle before you said something.

Anna: Me too. I thought it was you though. Now how about a good morning?

Gabriel: [Chuckles and pulls her in for a passionate kiss]

Anna: [Kisses back and pulls away]

Gabriel: Good morning, Darling.

Anna: [Smiles] Morning. [Pecks him on the lips and gets up]

Gabriel: [Gets up and takes her hand]

* * *

Tera: [In the kitchen sitting in a chair watching Gracy cook cream of wheat]

Carl: [Sitting beside her and sees the couple walk in] Good morning, You two.

Anna/Gabriel: Morning, Carl.

Anna: [Sits on the end beside Tera]

Gabriel: [Sits on the opposite end and looks at Tera] What you doing, Princess?

Tera: [Looks at him] Watching Gracy cook cream of wheat.

Anna: I thought that's what I smelt when we came in.

Gracy: [Puts a bowl of cream of wheat in front of each of them and sets down the sugar and milk] Breakfast is served, My Lady. My King. Princess. [Walks off]

Anna: [Puts the sugar and milk in both hers and Tera's bowls] There you are, Baby.

Tera: Thank you, Mommy.

Anna: [Smiles] You're welcome. [Starts to eat]

Carl: Why is it that Gracy always forgets who I am? [Asking no one in particular]

Anna: She just likes you. She pretends to forget who you are because she likes you.

Carl: But I'm with Lilah. The barmaid.

Anna: She'll get over it. Don't worry about it. It's just a crush.

Carl: Don't tell Lilah that. She'll flip out.

Anna: [Giggles and looks up to see Gabriel looking at her] What?

Gabriel: [Half smiles] Oh, nothing. Just thinking about our future with the baby.

Anna: [Shakes her head teasingly and finishes eating]

Tera: [Finishes her bowl and puts it in the sink] Bath, Daddy.

Gabriel: [Puts his bowl in the sink and picks her up and takes her to her bathroom to get a bath started]

Tera: [Picks out an outfit and puts it on her bed]

Gabriel: [Turns the water on and fills the tub] Do you want bubbles?

Tera: [Walks in naked with her towel] Yes please, Daddy.

Gabriel: [Puts her bubble bath soap in and bubbles it up] Let me wash your hair quick.

Tera: [Puts the towel on the counter and crawls in the tub]

Gabriel: [Quickly washes her hair and gets a cup full of water to rinse it] Close your eyes.

Tera: [Closes her eyes]

Gabriel: [Dumps the water on her head and rinses the shampoo out] Ok. What do you want to play with?

Tera: Ducky and Brook.

Gabriel: [Hands her the rubber duck and the mermaid doll named Brook] There you go. Call me when you're done.

Tera: Ok, Daddy.

Gabriel: [Walks to his room and finds Anna getting undressed] Getting a shower?

Anna: [Turns to look at him] Bath actually. Want to come with? I can put bubbles in and we can play a game.

Gabriel: Say no more. Get everything ready and I'll be there in just a minute.

Anna: [Nods and goes to the bathroom to set the bath and gets out some shot glasses and absinthe]

Gabriel: [Walks in] Absinthe? What game we playing, Dear?

Anna: [Smiles and gets in and pours two shot glasses full] You'll see.

Gabriel: [Gets in and sits in front of her]

Anna: We're gonna play Rock, Paper, Scissors. The person to lose each round has to drink their shot glass of absinthe.

Gabriel: Alright. [Takes his glass] Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! [Rock]

Anna: [Paper] Paper beats rock. You drink.

Gabriel: [Drinks his absinthe shot]

Anna: [Pours more in it] Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! [Scissors]

Gabriel: [Scissors] Now what? It's a tie.

Anna: We both drink. [Drinks her shot]

Gabriel: [Drinks his shot]

Anna: [Pours more in the glasses] Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! [Scissors]

Gabriel: [Rock] Your drink.

Anna: [Drinks her shot and pours more in]

* * *

Tera: [Playing with her ducky and Brook the mermaid] *I'm bored.* [Puts her toys to the side] DADDY!

Gabriel: [Looks at Anna] ...Shoot! [Paper]

Anna: [Scissors] I win!

Gabriel: [Hears Tera and gets out and dresses quickly]

Anna: [Hears Gabriel fall into the door frame of Tera's room and shakes her head getting out to drain the water]

Tera: [Sees Gabriel walk in]

Gabriel: [Pulls her out and hands her the towel then drains the water]

Tera: [Dries off then goes to her room to dress]

Gabriel: [Follows and helps her] Ok. Go to the library and read the book on Mommy's family history.

Tera: Ok. [Goes to the library and asks Carl for the book]


	8. A New Assignment

Gabriel: [Goes back to their bedroom] Tera's going to read the book on your family history.

Anna: The beginning one?

Gabriel: Yeah. So she's in the library with Carl.

Anna: Lets go help her.

Gabriel: [Takes her hand and they go to the library]

Anna/Gabriel: [Walk in]

Tera: [Hears her mother's heals and looks up] Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy.

Anna: Hey, Baby Girl. Need some help?

Tera: Yes please, Mommy.

Anna: [Walks over to her and sits her on her lap to read the book out loud]

Gabriel: [Walks over to Carl] Anything new, Old Friend?

Carl: [Looks up] Not really. But The Vatican did cable me. They have a new mission for you.

Gabriel: Already? Anna and I just got back from our honeymoon.

Carl: I know, but Cardinal Jinette said it was urgent.

Gabriel: [Sighs] What's the mission?

Carl: There's been an attack by a witch named Cosette in North America. San Francisco, California in the U.S. to be exact. She's been sighted trying to bring back Valerious The Elder in evil terms.

Anna: [Stops and looks at the two men] What would she want with my ancestor?

Carl: I'm not sure. All I know is she wants to make him evil.

Gabriel: I'll leave in the morning.

Anna: I'm coming with you. You aren't going alone.

Gabriel: What about Tera?

Anna: We'll have to take her with us. Carl has to for his brains. I'm not risking her here with just our servants. Not after what happened the last time.

Gabriel: [Sighs] Very well, but we must keep her safe.

Anna: With my life, Gabriel. You know that.

Gabriel: I know, but YOU must be VERY careful with the baby. If you get hurt, you could lose it.

Anna: I know. I will. I have you and Carl to protect me if need be.

* * *

The next morning at dawn, everyone was packed and ready.

Gabriel: [Gets in the carriage behind Anna and Tera while Carl gets in the front and drives off]

Tera: Daddy, I'm still tired.

Gabriel: That's ok, Hunny. You can go back to sleep. It'll be a long ride anyway.

Anna: Come here, Princess. [Reaches for her]

Tera: [Climbs in her embrace and cuddles into it]

Anna: [Starts singing a lullaby she was sung as a child in Romanian and strokes her hair]

Tera: [Falls asleep five minutes later]

Gabriel: [Smiles and whispers] You sing beautifully, Anna Darling.

Anna: [Looks at him and smiles back whispering] Thank you, Love. It was sung to me as a child by my own mother. I just remembered it self-consciously. I thought it might help her.

Gabriel: [Bends down and kisses her softly] I love you.

Anna: I love you too. [Lays her head on his shoulder]

Gabriel: [Puts his arm around her waist and pulls her flush against him]

Anna: [Cuddles into him and sighs contentedly]

* * *

A week later, they finally land in San Francisco.

Gabriel: [Walks hand in hand with Anna into the hotel and they get a room]

Anna: This is kind of nice.

Gabriel: It's America. Of course it is. You hungry?

Anna: Yes. [Looks at their daughter] Tera Baby, you hungry?

Tera: Yes, Mommy.

Anna: [Picks her up and follows Gabriel to the hotel restaurant area]

Waiter: [Walks over] Hi. My name is Kaden and I'll be your server tonight. May I get you drinks?

Gabriel: My wife and I will have a bottle cherry champaign please.

Kaden: [Writes it down] Ok. And how about the little one?

Tera: Apple juice please.

Kaden: [Writes it down] Ok. I'll be right back. [Leaves]

Anna: [Looks at the children's menu] What do you want to eat, Tera?

Tera: Can you read them off please?

Anna: They have chicken tenders, barbeque pulled pork sandwich, butterfly shrimp, or a small children's size ribeye steak.

Tera: Butterfly shrimp please.

Anna: Ok. [Looks at the menu for herself] I think I'll get the honey barbeque fall off the bone ribs. What you getting, Darling?

Gabriel: [Looking at the menu] I think I'm gonna get the lobster fettuccine.

Anna: That sounds good. How about we share ours? I'll give you half my ribs and you give me half of your pasta dish.

Gabriel: Sounds good.

Kaden: [Walks back with their drinks] Ok. Are we ready to order?

Gabriel: Yes. I'll have the lobster fettuccini.

Kaden: [Writes it down] Ok. For the lovely lady?

Anna: I'll have the honey barbeque fall off the bone ribs and our daughter will take the children's butterfly shrimp.

Kaden: [Writes it all down] Alright. And what side would you like, Madam?

Anna: The baked sweet potato with just butter and brown sugar please.

Kaden: [Writes it down] Alright. It'll be about twenty minutes. [Leaves]

Gabriel: [Looks at Anna] You like sweet potatoes?

Anna: Yes. I love them actually. My favorite vegetable.

Gabriel: Me too. That's funny. I guess when we need to go grocery shopping when we get home, I'll get a lot of them.

Anna: Sounds good, Love.

* * *

It's been two months since they came to San Francisco and they still have yet to capture the witch Cosette.

Gabriel: [Sighs in frustration sitting on the bed] This is getting ridiculous.

Anna: Relax, Love. [Sits next to him] We'll catch her. No matter how long it takes.

Gabriel: But what if it takes us until you have the baby? You can't go out with me to fight her when that happens.

Anna: It won't. We'll get her. I promise. Soon. You just got to be patient.

Gabriel: [Lays back] I hope within the next week. I don't want you fighting too much longer.

Anna: I'll be fine.

Tera: [Comes in] Mommy? Daddy? Can I sleep with you tonight?

Anna/Gabriel: [Look at her]

Anna: Sure, Sweetheart. Come here. [Pats the bed between them]

Tera: [Climbs onto the spot and lays down] I love you, Mommy.

Anna: [Kisses her forehead] I love you too, Baby Girl.

Tera: Love you, Daddy.

Gabriel: [Kisses her temple] Love you too, Princess. Good nite.

Tera: Nite. [Falls asleep]

Anna: Good nite, Gabriel.

Gabriel: Good nite, Anna. [Bends over and kisses her softly]


End file.
